I'm Here
by CorporalLevi25
Summary: Batman gets sprayed with fear gas and Robin is there to help.


**Hey guys, thanks for reading this one shot. I ask that you leave a review and tell me what you think, please. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is what is going on in the minds of characters. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Batman ran down the alley after Scarecrow. Scarecrow turned a sharp left and Batman followed. Little did the Caped Crusader know, Scarecrow waited for him, armed with his new fear gas. As soon as Batman turned the corner, Scarecrow attacked him with a spray of the new fear gas to Batman's masked face. Batman inhaled the gas and stumbled back, coughing. _I need to get back to the Batcave! I have to get the antidote before the gas fully kicks in._ Batman stumbled back towards the Batmobile. He could hear Scarecrow laugh as he ran down the alley and escaped. Batman climbed into driver's seat and called Alfred. He was beginning to see things. _A dark room with chains. Robin's beaten face. Joker standing over his son. Robin crying out as he was hit._

"Sir, are you alright?" Alfred's voice came over the intercom.

"Fear gas." He panted.

Alfred's eyes widened.

"I'll take over, Master Bruce. Hold on." Alfred said before the Batmobile began moving seemingly on its own.

"Have the… antidote ready." Batman panted.

 _Robin and the team tied up and beaten. Various villains standing around them, grinning. Robin yelling something. Robin being man handled to his feet and dragged to the roof. His son being held over the edge. Robin's frightened eyes as the faceless villain let him go. Robin's panicked shout. "BATMAN!" The sound of his small form slamming into the concrete below._

"Master Bruce!" Alfred voice cut through the illusion, only to start another one.

 _Robin was being dragged off somewhere. Batman fighting to get to him. Robin screaming his name before being shoved inside a car trunk. Robin being beaten up with metal poles, crowbars, baseball bats, fists, and kicks. Robin bloodied and still on the floor. The boy muttered his father's name before tears fell from his eyes. Robin's last breath. Batman bursting through the door and seeing his lifeless son. Batman rushed over and checked for a pulse. Nothing. Batman held his son. Alfred getting kidnapped. Bruce's parents shaming him. His parents angry with him for not saving them. Richard's parents glaring at him and-_

"Master Bruce! Snap out of it!" Alfred yelled.

Bruce's wide eyes met Alfred's. The antidote had been delivered and the illusion was stopped, but Bruce didn't see his son.

"Where's Richard?" Bruce asked as he tried to move from his laid down position.

"With the team, training. I highly advise against going in your state." Alfred said.

"No, I have to go. I need to see him." Bruce said as he got up and placed his cowl over his face.

"Master Bruce, ple-" Alfred was cut off by the zeta tube.

* * *

The team and the league were having a joint training. The heroes gazed at the current fighters. In the ring, Robin threw a left punch at Superboy. Superboy returned his punch with one of his own. Robin flipped over Superboy and swung his leg to knock Superboy off his feet. He succeeded and Superboy fell with a failed. Robin put his hand out to help Superboy up.

 _ **Batman - 02**_

"Coming to train? We can show these guys how to fight." Robin smirked as he pulled Superboy up.

Robin turned his attention to the zeta tube to see his mentor stumble in.

"Batman?" He said.

Batman laid his eyes on his protege and rushed over. He tackled the boy with a tight hug. Robin stumbled back a little. The others stared in shock.

"I-I thought you were..." Batman mumbled.

His comlink buzzed to life and Alfred's voice came over the link.

"Master Batman had an encounter with Scarecrow and-" Alfred began.

"Batman was sprayed with fear gas." Robin finished. "That explains all this."

Robin smiled, laughed a little, and returned the hug.

"I'm fine. Really, B." Robin assured.

Batman only tightened his embrace.

"Wow, that fear gas must have really messed with you. Mind telling me what you saw?" Robin said quietly, gently.

"You died." Batman answered.

Robin looked at his mentor as best as he could.

"Well, I'm alright and breathing. Everything's fine." Robin said gently. "How about we get you back home and let you get some rest."

With that Robin led Batman to the zeta tube and left, leaving the stunned heroes behind. Silence filled the room for a second before Miss Martian broke it.

"Batman actually, genuinely cares for Robin…" She said.

"It seems he does have a heart." Wonder Woman commented.

"No, Bats just has a soft spot for Robin." Flash declared.

"Well, either way, that was adorable. Daddy Bats and Baby Robin is always sweet to see." Black Canary said.

"Why do you say that?" Superboy asked.

"Batman is never mean to Robin and, if he is, he apologizes and feels terrible. Robin is like his son." Black Canary answered.

"Well, I'm sure Batman will be fine with Robin, so back to training. Green Arrow and Miss Martian." Wonder Woman stated.

And with that, things went back to normal, everyone accepted the strange show of affection and moved on. No one commented on Robins normalcy in handling Batman and let the two be, no teasing. But everyone did notice how Batman became more cautious with Robin and showed more of his fatherly side to the young hero.


End file.
